


Akatsuki Halloween Date Week

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fandom Week, Harems, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Reader is persuaded into dating each member of the Akatsuki in an attempt to see who she wants to start a relationship with.This continuous story is part of Akatsuki Halloween Week 2017.





	1. Introduction

    Akatsuki Appreciation Week 2017!

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the host(s) of Akatsuki Week 2017! This is a ongoing work. Each chapter is connected. 

    The event is running from October 20th through to the 30th of 2017.

    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome.

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Akatsuki Halloween Week 2017 on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions.

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creator can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event!

_Day One;;_ **Haunted - Home||Asylum**  
    _Day Two;;_ **Storm - Splash||Lagoon**  
    _Day Three;;_ **Unknown - Secret||Radiation**  
    _Day Four;;_ **Sacrifice- Memory||Ritual**  
    _Day Five;;_ **Eternal - Doll||Heartstrings**  
    _Day Six;;_ **Trauma - Loss||Blood**  
    _Day Seven;;_ **Youth - Glow||Smolder**  
    _Day Eight;;_ **Fantasy - Magic||Witchcraft**  
    _Day Nine;;_ **Sweet - Candy||Fangs**  
    _Day Ten;;_ **Nature - Forest||Limbs**  
    _Day Eleven;;_ **Apocalypse - Existence||Oblivion**

Wording stolen from iTana_007 with permission :)


	2. Day One - Asylum (Obito)

    There was someone else here, someone else in this dreadful place. You told yourself it was the wind or a small rodent, yet deep down you knew there was someone else, someone watching you from the shadows ready to strike at any moment. That part of you that would not believe that you were alone droned on in the back of your head, making you jump every time you heard even the smallest sound. The echoes of your footsteps sounded like people creeping up behind you. The shadows cast by the branches dancing outside the windows in the wind were creatures lurching forward as they came to devour you. 

    The wind howled as if to mock you as you clung to the man beside you with desperation, his expressionless black eyes peering down at you as he led you through immense double doors. You squinted your eyes. The only light source was coming from the lantern being held by the stoic man beside you. Yes, a lantern. Your companion had insisted that it would add to the feel as you explored this barren place. This desolate place that loomed as if it had not been touched in over a century. Every surface was covered in dust and debris. Looking down at your white skirt you winced. _I had to look ‘pretty’ for this?_

    “Are you sure you know where we are going?” You raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his nod but continued to cling to him as he led you further into the building. It was too late to complain now, you couldn’t escape. You had gone down corridors, twisting and turning as if through a maze and you knew you would only get lost if you tried to run now. You couldn’t believe how fast you had allowed yourself to be roped into this little experiment. Ten dates in six days. This was not what had been planned out for your vacation. 

    “Are you scared?”

    “As if I would be,” you huffed, snuggling further into his arm, ignoring the laughter bellowing from his chest. You wrapped your fingers around his, noticing the soft material covering his hands. He wore gloves - why didn’t he tell you to wear gloves? Your outfit couldn’t be saved at this point, but at least you would have had clean hands. You grimaced, imagining all the dirt under your fingernails. “I just don’t understand why you brought me here. You're not planning on murdering me, are you?” 

    His chuckle was the only answer he gave as he continued through the hallway, leading you further into the building. The reply failed to put you at ease since you wouldn’t put it past him to do just that. His eyes had lit up when he had informed you of the journey to the haunted asylum. At the time you had been under the assumption he was discussing a public attraction, a ‘haunted house’, not a literal haunted asylum. He had just happened to have a friend who owned one, ‘no big deal.’ There was no one to blame but yourself if you did end up a carcass on the floor of this abandoned hospital. No one had forced you to follow this strange man.

    You couldn’t even say you were shocked by the man’s choice of venue. It may make your skin crawl, but he seemed to feel right at home. The way his eyes lit up every time something new came into view, even if he did try to hide it. The slight movements of his face would have been lost unless you were looking for them. The stoic look upon his face was his mask to the world. You had the distinct feeling that he didn’t want you to see him as vulnerable. The mask that hid what he was feeling was his own personal charm. 

    “Do you have a plan? Have you been here before?”

    “I thought we would be spontaneous, I haven’t been here before. I wanted to explore it for the first time with you,” his whispered words bounced off the walls as he caressed your back in a clear attempt to calm you. The words would have been romantic if it hadn’t been for the setting. 

    “Thanks. I guess.”

    “You are welcome,” he mumbled as you entered what looked like a torture chamber but, you assumed was a treatment room. Old machines caught your eye as you followed him to the other side of the room, his breath catching as he fondled the different contraptions before him, stopping in front of one on a bed made with the sole purpose of imprisonment. He opened up the thick straps, a gleam in his eyes as he grinned up at you. “Do you want to try this bed out?”

    “Huh?! Are you serious?”

    “Yes?”

    “I refuse.”

    “Why?”

    “Besides the dirt?” Stumbling over some wiring, you stepped back, landing on your tight white skirt. You knew it had been a bad idea to come to this place, let alone with someone you hadn’t known that long. This was all Deidara's fault. You had been teamed up with Deidara for one of your art classes. After the semester was over you had met him again at the local art festival and he had introduced you to his weird friends. There were ten of them. They were a mix-matched group that, at first glance, didn’t look like they belonged in the same clique, but after talking to them it was obvious why they hung out - they all had a love for card games. Oh, and they had some pretty morbid tastes. 

    You knew you should have refused their weird harem dating idea, yet here you were, stuck with Obito Uchiha. No one was around, it was the middle of the night, you couldn’t be heard from inside the building even if there was someone close by. Plus now Obito wouldn’t stop beaming at you with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. He was glancing down at you from the side, the scar on the right side of his face hidden in the shadows, the whites of his eyes standing out against the dark background. “Stop looking at me like that. This place is already giving me the creeps.”

    “Don’t be scared. It’s fun. It’s almost Halloween and we are in a hospital, shouldn’t we take advantage of the situation and play a game? Should we roleplay? Maybe I should have brought a mask?” He pondered as he inched closer, his eyes void of emotion as he bit his lip. “We will just have to make do.”

    “Don’t you dare,” you whimpered as he scooped you up in his arms, tossing you on the hard, putrid operating table that had been disguised as a bed. Your back stung from the sudden movement against the hard material as you squirmed against his chest now pinning you down. He removed one of his black gloves, squeezing your cheeks between his slender fingers as he strapped your waist in place. Your eyes widened as you buckled against the deteriorating tomb, your arms and legs flung out against his touch as he subdued you with ease, locking you into the grotesque equipment. “Please don’t do this. You are really scaring me, Obito.” 

    “Hmm? You having fun? This turns you on, right?” 

    “Why would this turn me on?” 

    “Huh? The question is why wouldn’t it?” 

    “Listen, people know that I went out with you. They are going to be worried if I don’t check in with them soon.” 

    “Really?” His eyes gleamed as he wheeled one of the old contraptions over, stopping as he reached the operating table. He started unwinding cords, placing one on either side of your face. He snickered, “Actually, I have a hard time believing that anyone knows, that you told anyone at all.” 

    “Why would I lie?” 

    “Because you are scared.” 

    “I’m serious,” you panted, once again attempting to free yourself from the straps binding you to the table. Your eyes widened as Obito plugged in the power cord and the machine lit up. “But how? There’s no electricity!” 

    “Hmm? Why did you think that? Oh, the lights? I was just setting the mood.” 

    “Setting the mood? You crazy bastard! Untie me!”

    “But I want to try out this machine, to see if it still works. I’ll put it on the lowest setting?” His puppy dog eyes were replaced by a mischievous grin as he fiddled with the settings on the antique machine. _He is batshit crazy!_

    “Don’t worry, I’ll let you do me next.”


	3. Day Two - Splash (Kisame)

    “Umm... Obito, what exactly are you doing?” The deep voice rang out, amusement ringing in your ears as the other man looked down at you from the doorway, his broad shoulders squeezing against the door’s frame. He chuckled at the picture before him, shaking his head which was bent to avoid hitting the lintel, his creasing hair compressed beneath. Your eyes widened with the realization that you knew this giant before you. 

    “Kisame?” The words trembled on your lips, your eyes pleading for rescue as you struggled against the straps binding you with the scarred man on your right. The hand caressing your arm did not calm you, which may or may not have been the purpose of the gesture. 

    “Kisame. You are early,” Obito scoffed, tossing a live wire behind him, his blank eyes unmoving as he jumped up on the table, straddling you. “I still had so much planned. I demand a redo.” 

    “Obito, it’s already morning. It’s not my fault you didn’t use your time wisely. Now hand her over. We are going fishing and I want to get there before the sun comes out.”

    “Fishing? How boring,” he snickered, his eyes wandering over your body as his hands began to loosen the straps with clear reluctance. “You sure you want to go with this guy? We could finish up our game first?” 

    “Rules are rules. I promised to go out with each member within 6 days,” you stuttered in a failed attempt to show no fear. He licked his lips with a snicker before sighing and rolling off you then helping you to your feet. 

    “Thanks, Obito. I got it from here,” Kisame chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist and with enough force and speed to remove the air from your lungs, he led you out of the room. “Why don’t you play by yourself?” 

    “Maybe I will,” Obito’s mumbles started to fade as you were led through the building once more. The way back seemed to take less time then the journey inside, although your companion was just as quiet as the last. Kisame’s strides were double your own, forcing you to scurry along beside him, trying to keep up. It was still dark outside and, as none of the lights were on, the only light was coming from the windows as the sun decided whether it was time to make an appearance or not.

    You wanted to release a sigh of relief once you made it outside, however the unmarked white van that you were assisted into reminded you that the day was only beginning. There was no one else to blame. There was no doubt about it; this was Deidara's fault. He was the whole reason you were here. If it wasn’t for that ridiculous blond, you wouldn’t be in this mess. All this was happening due to one man’s pride. If it wasn’t for that little man you wouldn’t be in what could only be described as a rape van in the middle of the woods, driving to a secret ‘fishing’ destination. 

    Kisame pulled the van over to the side of the rapidly thinning road, leading you on foot through the dense, moist forest. You felt what you hoped was rain drops sliding down your back as you weaved through the dense greenery. It wasn’t long before you came across a river bank, a small canoe waiting under the protection of an… Elm tree? Evergreen? You weren’t an expert on trees, but it was one of the taller trees in the area. Before you could ponder the name of the plant life, Kisame was guiding you into the red canoe. His size was laughable while trying to maintain balance as he made his way through the water. It was humorous, but you didn’t laugh. Not now. It had dawned on you once more that you were in the middle of a forest, no longer on land, with someone you had met only twice before. These weren’t your typical dates. Didn’t most guys take you out to dinner? Try to get to know you? Actually talk to you? 

    “It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” The booming voice startled you, breaking the rhythm of the singing insects. He spoke as if he had known what was on your mind, “It’s a little known paradise.”

    “Yes, it is not creepy at all,” you joked, ignoring the serene smile on the giraffe sitting in the dingy with you. Not creepy at all… but it was creepy, wasn’t it? The fact that a stranger was taking you to some undisclosed location in the middle of Timbuktu. Also, the plan was to fish, yet the only thing Kisame had placed in the bottom of the watercraft was a single bottle of water. “I just noticed, but weren’t we going fishing?”

    “That’s right.”

    “I’m not much of an outdoorsy kind of person, but don’t you need a fishing rod or a net or something like that?”

    He squinted his petite white eyes in confusion, rubbing the curved markings on the left side of his face as he hummed, “Net? Why would we need that?”

    “Isn’t that how people catch fish?”

    “Is it?”

    Silence followed as Kisame decided his statement was all that was necessary to answer your original question. Humble waves rocked against the boat, the only sound that broke against the chirping birds and vibrating insects. The tapered stream opened up. Your mouth opened in awe as you observed the sight before you. It was still green as the water nourished the botanical garden surrounding you. Kisame steered towards the opening of a cave that was hidden within the misty grove engulfing it. 

    Kisame slid into the water, a grin reaching across his face as he dunked under the water. He splashed about with glee, his muscles glistening as he led the canoe towards the cave's entrance.

    “You look like a fish.” 

    “Why? Because of my skin?” The sharp stare narrowed as your own eyes widened. You had forgotten what Deidara had told you. Kisame was sensitive about the slight blue hue that radiated over his flesh from his deep, blue veins. It did make him look like he had blue skin, and the blue fin-like Mohawk did not help his image, if anything, adding to the illusion of a water creature. 

    “That’s not what I meant. I mean, you look at home… like you are having fun. You must love the water.” 

    “Hmm.” Kisame continued pulling the canoe to the shore before helping you onto the lush bank. Once on dry land, your breath felt smoother, as if your chest had been freed. You were inside the mouth of the cave, every sound echoed as you shifted. Although it was loud, the eerie loneliness gave out a silent vibe that you couldn’t shake.

    “Do you come here often?” 

    “Yeah, it is a private getaway. It’s an unknown wonderland,” he beamed up at you, carrying the canoe under one arm further inland, dropping it as he made his way back to you with long strides. He closed the gap, which had taken what had felt like a small trek to you (after wobbling onto land after the tense water ride) within three steps. “So, are you ready to fish?” 

    “But how?” 

    “What do you mean, ‘how’? We use our teeth.”


	4. Day Three - Radiation (Kakuzu)

    “It was no easy task getting you access to this building, the least you can do is look interested,” he sighed, the distaste dripping from his lips as he looked down at you. His hands were on his hips, the white lab coat that adored him flowing as he spun around, not waiting for your response. He held up two fingers above his shoulder as he proceeded down the hall, motioning for you to follow. 

    “Sorry, Kakuzu. I am interested, I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep last night.” 

    “Is that somehow my fault?” 

    “No,” you answered, rubbing your eyes as your feet dragged beneath you in protest. It was meant to be your vacation. You were instead following this man around his workplace. This was his idea of a date. Either that, or he wasn’t interested. “What do you do here?” 

    “What I _do_ is classified. You should be thrilled you are even allowed to tag along on a tour. Most people would never be offered such an opportunity,” he sneered, gliding down the hall. The rooms had no windows, at least not from this viewpoint. The doors all had touch screen keypad entry systems. As you progressed through the laboratory, the security used less people and more technology. The guards had thinned by this point and the doors now needed hand prints, retinal scans and sacrifices to the Gods to open. 

    “Then why did you bring me here? Won’t you get in trouble?” 

    “Why would I get in trouble? This is my lab. I know what I can and can’t show you,” the self satisfaction he spouted made you cringe. Your mouth turned in what you hoped looked like an encouraging smile. “Hmph. You don’t believe me.” 

    “Huh?” 

    “I have access to every room. I can decide to tell you classified information at any time. How dare you look down on me,” he growled, swiping his card on the nearest door. He pressed his hand on the screen before it clicked open. “After you, _princess_.” 

    “Um, okay,” you stumbled, unsure of what you had said to earn that response. Deidara had warned you not to get him angry, but he hadn’t told you how easy it would be to do just that. You were running on an hour nap and three energy drinks; at this point, you weren’t sure if you would be able to keep moving, let alone calm down the beast Deidara had made Kakuzu out to be. 

    Upon walking into the room, you noticed the large glass wall on the opposite side of the room. There were three people on the other side of the glass. They weren’t wearing anything, their skin red and blistering. Your breath caught in your throat, “What happened to them?” 

    “Radiation poisoning.” 

    “What?” 

    “We are a research lab. What were you expecting after all the security to get here?” He snickered at your glare as you turned back towards the door. “What, you want to leave already?” 

    “This is not really my idea of a good time. Is this even legal?” 

    “Define legal.” He grinned, sliding his hand up the wall blocking your way out. “What’s the rush? Why don’t we have make ourselves a little wager?” 

    “What kind of wager?” You swallowed hard, pinned against the wall in another awkward position with yet another of Deidara’s weird friends. Why was this happening? “I’m not much of a gambler. I don’t have much luck when it comes to those kinds of things.” 

    “You won’t need luck for this bet. You will need guts.” 

    “Can we move to a different room?” 

    “No. The room is important to the bet,” he chuckled, stroking your hair as he continued, his smirk growing as he watched your reaction. “How much would you need to become one of my test subjects? Or, if you would prefer, we could simply entertain the group next door?”

    “Are you fucking serious? You’re sick! Let me out of here. Now!” 

    “Everyone has a price. I want to know what yours is. I want to see how long you could last...” 

    “Stop. You couldn’t pay me to allow you to touch me. Now let me go,” you spat through clenched teeth. 

    “Oh? I like you. You are much more interesting than Deidara gave you credit for.” 

    “Lucky me.” 

    “No. It seems I am the lucky one. You seldom find a gem in the landfill we find ourselves surrounded in these days.” 

    “Aren’t you a cynic?” 

    “So, will you stay and entertain me some more? We can definitely move locations if that is your issue.” 

    “It’s not the only issue,” you rasped, pushing hard against his chest. “I’m not interested in your money or your time.” 

    “Not interested in money. Is there something wrong with you?” He raised his eyebrow, letting out another soft chuckle, “Do you have a better offer? Somewhere else you need to be?” 

    “I really should go home and get some rest. I am meeting Hidan tomorrow morning and I haven’t slept in two days.” 

    “Hidan? Why would you want to meet up with him? So you don’t have a better offer.” 

    “Better offer or not, I am a woman of my word. I will go on every weird ass date your group can throw at me.” You nudged out of his grip, twirling under his arm to freedom. “Now, please escort me back out of here.” 

    “Ha! You’re fun. We should do this again.” 

    “Don’t hold your breath.” 

    “Trust me, after whatever weird thing Hidan has planned, you are going to wish you were back here.” 

    “Yeah, well, at this point I wouldn’t be surprised.” 


	5. Day Four - Sacrifice (Hidan)

    Kakuzu had been right. This was worse than being hit on by an old man in a white lab coat in front of sick people behind a glass wall. This was fast becoming worse than being tied up and almost electrocuted by Obito in a literal haunted asylum. You closed your eyes, willing yourself not to cry or scream as you tried to understand how this was happening. The only thought in your mind was of a certain blond bitch boy who had a way of making your life hell. The low growl escaped your lips before you could control it. 

    “Why are you still upset? I sent everyone else outside,” the grey haired man questioned as he ran his hands over your shivering body. “You said you didn’t want everyone in the room.” 

    “I said I didn’t want to do this at all.” 

    “Yes, but then we compromised. We make a great team.” 

    “I really don’t like this, Hidan. I am really uncomfortable,” you whispered, shifting back and forth in place, rubbing your shoulders in an attempt to warm yourself. 

    “Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal.” 

    “You called me a sacrifice! What’s not to be worried about?!” 

    “A virgin sacrifice,” he corrected, his purple eyes wandering over your goose-bumped flesh. 

    “I already told you, I’m not a virgin.” 

    “And I already told you, you're not a real sacrifice. Relax,” he murmured, scooping up water from the basin with a gold goblet. The thin white dress you had been forced to wear had become see through fifteen minutes ago. You had been scrubbed clean by several people, random hands making their way over the tiny material. You were certain that you were clean, that you had been clean within the first few minutes. At this point, Hidan was just using this ‘ceremony’ to cop a feel. 

    “Are we almost done here? I’m freezing. Shouldn’t you be using hot water?” 

    “No. Cold water is pure.” 

    “Wouldn’t- you know what, never mind. How much longer?” 

    “Do you feel clean? You aren’t thinking anything dirty?” His mischievous grin made you roll your eyes as you slapped him on the chest, pushing him away. “Okay, okay. I guess you are clean. Now we need to dry you.” 

    You stepped out of the round copper soaking tub, clinging to Hidan’s arm as he led you to the doorway. The next room was humid. It felt like a sauna. The chairs were made of wood. Hidan draped an oversized white towel around you, massaging your body, his eyes never leaving yours. “What happens when I leave here? There’s not some big orgy out there, is there?” 

    “Not that I know of,” he laughed, running his hands in circles over your damp skin. “No one will touch you once you are purified.” 

    “What about before?” 

    Hidan looked up at you, his bare hands gliding across your inner thighs, amusement on his lips as he cupped your ass. When a gasp bypassed your lips, he jeered, “Don’t worry, no one here will test your chastity if that is what you are worried about. Or maybe you want them to?” 

    “Don’t kid yourself, you smug bastard. The whole cult thing is not a big turn on for me.” 

    “Could have fooled me.” 

    “You wish.” 

    “Don’t fuck with me, little girl. If I wanted you, you would be mine by now. You think that you are better than me? Don’t make me laugh.” 

    You glanced down at the shirtless man, your eyes flickering to the door. He didn’t look angry but you were about to be a sacrifice. Even if it wasn’t technically a real one, you didn’t want to enrage the man who had the power in this situation. “Did I upset you?”

    “No.” 

    “What’s next?” 

    “Once you are dry, we can move on with the ritual. All you need to do is stand there, I will lead you through it.” 

    “Are you sure you want to go out there angry? Won’t that affect the ritual?” 

    “Why do you care? People from cults are a turn off, right?” 

    “True, but I promised to give you my full attention for this ceremony. How can I make it up to you? I don’t want you to be angry and end up sacrificing me for real,” you sighed with exaggeration, smiling down at the man now rubbing his face against your feet. “I heard you had a foot fetish. Are my feet pure enough? Or do they need to be cleansed again?” 

    “You are naughty. The way Deidara talked about you, I thought you belonged to him.” 

    “I belong to no one.” 

    “Then let me worship you, if only for tonight,” he whimpered, his lips caressing the bridge of your foot. His hands scraped at your ankle as he lost control, his tongue exploring every crevice. You sat down on one of the wooden chairs and let him go to town. 


	6. Day Five - Doll (Sasori)

    You had escaped one creepy fetishist for another. Morning Mass, or rather the morning ‘ritual’, had ended with your life still intact. After freeing yourself from the foot loving Hidan, you had looked forward to meeting with Sasori. When you had met him, he had seemed quiet in a nonthreatening way, perhaps a little aloof. He had seemed like he may be one of the normal members of the group. That was what you had thought at first. When you were informed that you would be going to a Make-Your-Own Toy store, you had to admit you were excited. It had been forever since you had been to that kind of place. This felt like it might be a real date. 

    You should have known better by now. These were not your average people. Somehow, the strangest people alive had met each other and formed a group. A group where they used their time off to torture innocent people to pass the time, quite literally in some cases. Here’s looking at you, Obito. 

    Either way, this was not what you had in mind when you heard the words toy shop. The store was hidden away near the train tracks. It was in the heart of the city, but it was almost invisible. The front door was down an alleyway. Yeah, it was the afternoon, but down in the back alley, it felt like it was closer to night. It was dark and moist. Between the buildings, it was a tight fit, single file. Once inside, it was clear this was not a store of the fluffy and cute variety. 

    “Sasori! Welcome back,” the store clerk hollered from behind the cash register, his thin frame revealing more bones than skin. He shuffled behind the counter, his jerking movements slowing his momentum behind his tall stature. 

    “So, do you come here often?” You looked away from the relic at the counter, trying to get the attention of the man who had brought you to what felt like a museum. An old, abandoned exhibit. 

    “Hmm. Not that much.”

    “We have the items you ordered last week,” the clerk continued, a smile heard with every word. His smile pulled tight across his face, revealing the lack of fat and muscle beneath. You nodded before turning your attention back to the childlike redhead, waiting for an explanation. 

    “Oh, I guess I come by every so often.” 

    “Who’s your friend?” 

    “She is not important, just a girl from my school,” Sasori ignored the clerk’s raised eyebrow and went up to one of the work stations. “We are here to create art, not to socialize.” 

    “Of course. Should I tell your grandmother you are here?” 

    “No need. Stop bothering us,” he waved his hand in a shooing gesture before pulling out a seat for you. “Sit.” 

    “Your grandmother?” You looked over at the short man, his scowl and eye roll oozing impatience. 

    “Yes, yes. My grandmother owns the store,” he sighed, pulling out a wooden box from underneath the bench, placing it in front of you with gentle precision. “Shall we make eternal art together?” 

    “Oh yay, let’s.” 

    His dull grey eyes peered at you for a moment before he turned back to the box, unloading the contents in silence. Each _thud_ as he covered the table with new items seemed louder than the last. You rubbed your forearms with vigor, each exhale accompanied with a cloud of mist. These movements were ignored by the redhead who continued to set up the table with sharp tools and quirky wooden pieces. 

    “Do you enjoy making dolls?” 

    “Dolls? No.” 

    “Sorry, puppets. Marionettes. It seems like it is a hobby, no?” 

    “You could say that. If you want to.”

    You were growing accustomed to the silence on these so-called dates, but if sitting in silence was the only thing making you feel uncomfortable today, you would be over the moon. This was the third day of your six day ‘Date-cation’. Your vacation was shot to hell, there was no way you would feel refreshed after this week. You sighed, toying at one of the balls of string that had rolled over, “You have an idea in mind for this artwork?” 

    “Yes.” 

    “Care to share?” 

    “Oh,” he leered over at you, his dull grey eyes expressionless, his eyebrow raised with interest. “I didn’t think you would be interested.” 

    “Then why did you bring me here?” 

    “I had some items arriving today.” 

    “Oh, okay,” you chuckled, ignoring the man's scrunched up face. Why were you here? This man was less interested than Kakuzu had been when you first arrived. You had waited in that lobby for over an hour before he even came out of the office to fetch you. At least you were able to watch Sasori make his creepy dolls this time around. Plus, he was easy on the eyes. Like a precious child. A cold, wooden child. “You don’t have many friends do you?” 

    “Why?” His deadpan face twitched as his head slumped to the side. “Do I look like the kind of person with no friends?” 

    “I’m sure you have some. I just wonder how they feel talking you,” You mused, a sly smile touching your lips. “So tell me, what are we making?” 

    “Well, since you insist on knowing ahead of the reveal, you are only ruining it for yourself after all. I am making a pair. One for each of us.” 

    “You and me?” 

    “Yes, we will become the art. What greater honour is there?”

    “Beats me.” 

    “I am going to pretend you mean that,” he muttered while sizing different pieces and placing them in the desired outline. “It would be nice to live on forever as fine art like this, don’t you think? This is the closest we can get to becoming eternal ourselves. Well, for now, anyway... For now.” 


	7. Day Six - Trauma (Pain)

    “This is literally the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!” 

    “You think this is bad? You are not half the woman Deidara made you out to be,” the orange-haired man yelled over the roar of a power saw. “You should be glad to help. Volunteering looks great to potential employers.” 

    “Lucky me.” You rolled your eyes, swallowing down the overwhelming urge to release your last meal, elbows deep in soft, burgundy flesh. Your hands quivered, struggling with the slippery substance. “Not sure I’m really qualified for this type of position.”

    “Why not? Didn’t you say you had your CPR certification?”

    “Yes. I also had lifeguard training. I don’t think either of them helped prepare for this kind of situation. Is it even legal for me to be here?” 

    “Why? Wouldn’t this be considered an emergency? Just don’t kill anyone and there won’t be a problem,” he grunted over the roar of the saw. You looked over at the stretcher next to you; the woman lying on the bed had a piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. The man your hands were within reached out towards her before his eyes rolled back, his body falling limp. His heart monitor continued to beep. You swallowed back a sigh of relief. He was still alive.

    “Right, thanks for the tip,” you snarled, the words expressing the anger flowing through your body in an attempt to forget what this ginger was making you do. Wasn’t this supposed to be a date? Who takes a girl to a hospital on a first date? Pain, apparently. Or was it Nagato? He answered to both, but those around him gravitate towards the use of Pain. “I’ll try not to kill anyone.” 

    “That’s all we ask.”

    _We_. As if he was supposed to be here. He was a volunteer as well, although his family did own the hospital. When Pain had asked you to meet him at the hospital, you had figured he would be taking you somewhere else. No. Not this man. He instead made you scrub in for surgery, stating several vehicles had piled up on the West Highway and the hospital was now in a state of emergency. The timing was convenient. 

    You looked at your current surroundings. Television hadn’t prepared you for this. The floor was covered in fresh blood, the wheels of the stretchers creating sinister patterns. It was utter chaos. People draped in different colored gloves and masks were running back and forth. Screams of pain and cries of sorrow were echoing from every corner of the hallway. People roamed the area in an attempt to find loved ones. Several girls crowded in the doorway to your left. They were covered in gashes, but nothing that looked too serious. At least not to you. They were cradled together, sobbing.

    You looked back towards Pain, tears welling in your own eyes as you tried to suppress the feelings forming within. He smiled. The woman he was holding down was struggling, the metal glimmering with each move. “So, did you want to grab a bite to eat after we’re done here?” 

    “Are you serious?” 

    “Hasn’t all this running around made you hungry?” 

    “Hungry?” 

    “I’m thinking steak. Yes, steak sounds good,” he continued, his tone resembling someone surrounded by friends and not the wails of people in agony. He looked down at the woman beneath him. “How do you take your steak?” 

    “It hurts! Please, please! Make the pain stop,” the woman pleaded, her tear-stained face scrunched up. 

    “I believe we were talking about steak. No need to be rude. Besides, you should know this… My Pain is still far greater than yours.” 

    _Get me out of here!_

    “Nagato! Slide that pair over to room seven, there are available spots. Quickly!” The woman ran past, yelling orders every few paces as she made her way down the corridor. She was soon turning the corner, out of sight. You followed Pain as he led you towards one of the operating rooms, dropping off the couple before being shooed out. 

    “Hmpt. They should be more grateful. We were holding their lives in our hands!” 

    “Maybe that’s the problem.” 

    “Whatever,” he sighed, shaking his head. He looked at your face. His hand rubbed your cheek, the blood from the gloves he had yet to remove staining your features. “You look pale. I’m bored. Let’s go get food.” 

    “What the hell!” You pushed Pain hard. He stumbled back as a look of horror flashed across his features. He was staring down at the bloody handprints on his black shirt. You could have cared less. The spot where he had touched you was pulsating. You couldn’t stand it a moment longer, dashing to the bathroom next to the redhead. You had to scrape the blood off your face. You couldn’t wait another moment. 

    “What the hell is right! What are you thinking, you psycho?” Pain followed you into the woman’s bathroom, unraveling a roll of hand towels as he dabbed at his chest. He continued to dab at the fabric, taking turns with wet and dry paper. “This is my favorite shirt!”

    “Are you for real?! Who cares about your stupid shirt! What’s with that weird flower pattern anyway?” 

    “They are clouds! Hello! Clouds! They are symbolic,” he rolled his eyes with a sigh, taking in a deep breath before continuing, “As if I would expect someone like you to understand. It is something to remind me of the suffering we went through. To remind me that peace is just a word.” 

    “You are depressing. And weird.” 

    “Yeah? Well you are shallow and rude.” 

    “Sure. Let’s just go with that,” you mumbled through clenched teeth. “Are we leaving?” 

    “Oh, right!” Pains eyes brightened as he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the door. “Let’s go! I’m starving.” 


	8. Day Seven - Smolder (Deidara)

    “Have you seen Deidara?”

    The congregation of scantily dressed women looked you up and down before lifting manicured fingers, pointing out a dense mass of rowdy people near the middle of the field. You followed their bony fingers towards the bellowing fire as the women cackled once before continuing their discussion about who was the hottest guy on campus. You rolled your eyes as Deidara’s name was thrown into the mix. 

    The blaze of the bonfire was several feet high at this point, the party well underway by this time of night. The flames danced on the wind, the clear plasma blurring the scene beyond. As you walked up on the circle of mewling boys, you heard Deidara state that ‘Pop art is dead’ before the slanted blue eyes started to widen as they caught your own. He ran a trembling hand through his blond ponytail, shuffling back and forth kicking the dirt beneath him.

    “I’ll give you five seconds to explain yourself.”

    “Hey gurl, nn!” 

    “Don’t ‘hey girl’ me.” You wrapped your hand around his hair, Deidara's companions backing up upon hearing the venom dripping from your lips. “I’m going to scratch your face off!” 

    “Noooo! My nuts! Take my nuts, or anything- anything else, literally anything else! Just not my face!” Deidara crouched, hovering below your arm that was still entangled in his locks, his arms held out in front of his face. With a whimper, “Please, don’t destroy such a beautiful masterpiece.” 

    You clucked your tongue in disgust, releasing the shivering boy to the ground with a thump. You shook your head in disbelief. _Is he for real?_

    “Is he your boyfriend?” Some random guy who you assumed was a friend of Deidara’s asked. You were taken aback for a moment before you burst out laughing. An unsure smile started to creep onto the questioning man’s face. 

    “Does he _look_ like my boyfriend?” Incredulity dripped from your lips.

    Your hope that they would understand that Deidara was the last person you would ever date was dashed as you noticed their small, knowing smiles. You snapped your head to the left in time to see Deidara nodding his head with a satisfying grin. He wiped the smile off his face as he noticed your gaze, shrugging at his companions. You groaned, ignoring the smirks of understanding flashing across the faces of Deidara's hyena friends. Your hand reached out for Deidara once more, this time dragging him past the side of the bonfire to a darker area, ignoring the whistles from the frat boys behind you.

    “Come with me,” you said, as if he had a choice in the matter.

    “I’m coming. I’m coming,” he mumbled, stumbling to keep up with your long strides. It would have looked comical if it wasn’t for your height. _For your height? How tall am I again?_ You brushed the thought away as you came up to the tree line further down the open field. Deidara wiggled out of your grip, one hand leaning on a tree trunk, the other making its way to your hip. The smirk appeared on his lips as he purred, “I see. I see how it is. We are alone, in the dark, no one can see us. You want to make out?” 

    You jabbed him in the gut with your clenched fist, smiling as you heard the agonized gasp escape the blond’s soft lips. You knew it wouldn’t keep him down for long, he was resilient, just like a cockroach, but it had felt good to get out some of the frustration that had been building up since this dumb blond had come up with his idiotic plan. _‘Go on a date with the members of my college club,’_ he said. _’I bet you a $100 you will be in my arms by the end of the week,’_ he promised. You resisted the urge to kick him while he was down.

    “You piece of shit.” 

    “What? You aren’t a little interested?” His sly smile was back in place as he got himself back up off the ground. “How are your dates going?” 

    “The dates, if you can call them that, are going exactly as you would expect. Where the hell did you find these guys?!” 

    “I told you. They are a part of the Akatsuki club.” 

    “And what do you do at this club?” 

    “This and that,” he said, not bothering to offer anymore as he brushed his hands through your hair. He stopped, sniffing your hair with an appalled grimace. “Is this blood in your hair?” 

    “And whose fault do you think that is? I washed my hair three times tonight trying to get all the blood out!” 

    “What did you do? Did you kill someone?” He asked, his fingers shifting through your loose strands with a grin. “Was it Tobi? Please say it was Tobi.”

    “Who’s Tobi?”

    “Tobi. The annoying one, doesn’t let you think. You know, the one with the scars.” 

    “Obito?” 

    “Sure, sure. Did you kill him?” 

    “Seriously?” You slapped his hand away, fingering through your coarse hair. You would need to get a treatment done next weekend. It might never be the same again. “It was that wackjob Pain.” 

    “Pain, huh? No skin off my teeth. You need help hiding the body?” 

    “You idiot. He took me to his hospital. I was stuck there helping with a pileup. It was awful. I can still feel the warmth of the blood from those poor, dying people. That is something I hope I never have to see again. I shouldn’t have had to sea that!” 

    “Did you just say sea? As in the ocean?” 

    “What? No!” 

    “I’m pretty sure I can tell the difference between see and sea. You definitely said sea.” 

    “Whatever, it’s been a long day. No one else would have noticed. Don't you want to get in my pants? You are meant to let these things slide.” 

    “I only sleep with smart girls.” 

    “Are you saying I’m not smart? Whatever,” you interjected as he attempted to respond. You had let him bring you down to his level. You were done with this conversation. “I am going to finish the last few dates because I am not a quitter. After that, we are done. Don’t seek me out. Don’t look at me. Don’t even think about me.” 

    Deidara curled his fingers around your wrist, tossing you against the rough bark of the banyan tree, the edges scratching pink lines into your flesh. You swallowed, looking up at the blond. You ignored the nagging voice urging you to run back to the group, back to safety.

    “You think you are in charge of my thoughts now?” 

    “No,” you whispered, the small voice not sounding like your own. 

    “No is correct. I have been thinking about you since the first day I saw you on campus. You were in the middle of a large group, but even then you were the only thing I could see. You expect me to just stop thinking about you?” 

    “Deidara-” 

    “Don’t bother. I won’t stop thinking about you. I won’t stop looking at you. I won’t stop trying to make you mine. It is only a matter of time. You are starting to feel it too. That’s why you are pushing me away. You’re scared.” 

    “I am not-” the next words were stolen as those soft lips you had noticed earlier brushed against your own. His free hand was on the small of your back, squeezing you into a tighter embrace. His other hand still held your wrist, pinning it to the firm trunk behind you. His body was warm, it felt comforting. Before you noticed, your mouth was widening, inviting the kiss to deepen. His tongue flicked at yours for a moment before withdrawing. You could feel the flush on your cheeks as you attempted to berate the man before you. Instead you murmured, “Deidara, nn.” 

    “I know you have a few more dates to get through. I don’t want to ask you to be a ‘quitter’, so will you consider seeing me again after? I want you to seriously think about it. Will you do that?” 

    You swallowed. Unable to say anything, you nodded.

    The smirk returned to Deidara’s lips as he gave you a nod before releasing you. ”Then I will see you soon,” he added before walking back towards the bonfire, leaving you breathless and a little confused. You had never seen him like that before, and although you hated to admit it, you liked it. 


	9. Day Eight - Witchcraft (Konan)

    “So you are Deidara’s girl?” The blue haired woman let her amber eyes linger over each part of your body as she looked you up and down. Once she was done giving you the once over, she circled around you, taking in the scene before her. You wondered if the soft humming sound that she made was of approval.

    “Since when am I ‘Deidara’s girl’?”

    “Oh, you’re not? So then, I can assume this is a date?”

    “Wasn’t that the whole idea? Ten dates in six days. Will the torture ever end?” 

    “Torture? Oh, Obito?” She bit her lip to hold in laughter, the labret piercing catching the light with each muffled movement. “Yes, I can only imagine the weird things those boys put you through.”

    “It’s been a ride for sure. ‘Fishing’ trips and take your date to work day. Kinky rituals and smouldering bonfires. I even received a gift. A dead-eyed, doll-like version of me to look at for ‘eternity’. That wasn’t creepy at all,” you sighed rolling, your eyes at the memories. “Yeah, and you don’t want to know what Pain put me through.”

    “Yeah, but I already know. Pain tells me everything. You are so lucky, I hear he took you out to eat after you saved lives. That must have been quite the event. Very exhilarating!”

    “Yeah, saving lives or being thrown into a nightmare doomsday situation. It can be seen in so many lights,” you said, the sarcasm dripping from your lips as you narrowed your eyes. You realized once more that this was one of Deidara’s friends and you shouldn’t get too comfortable just because this one happened to be a girl.

    “Yeah, Pain is great,” she said, ignoring the confusion on your face. “Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Deidara said you owe him a hundred dollars. I guess you were in his arms before the end of the week?”

    “What the hell? He’s an idiot. And when…?”

    She was behind you, her arms circling your chest, trapping you in an embrace. You hadn’t seen her move, hadn’t notice her move from your line of sight until she had you trapped. She was fast. Her lips were on your neck, her teeth grazing up toward your ears. You tensed, shock freezing you in place. One hand loosened its grip as it explored the front half of your body. It  
travelled over every bump and crevice. You gasped, eyes widening as that very hand slipped around your body then continued up under your shirt.

    You stumbled forward, your left knee almost buckling beneath you before you steadied yourself against the wall. It had been a tough couple of days with little sleep, and the day was just beginning. The fifth day. You were close. You just needed to get through this madness…

    Hold it. What had you just been thinking? You couldn’t place the thought as slender hands caressed your flesh. You threw your head back with a moan as lips covered your chest, Konan’s blue hair now hidden beneath your blouse. Her warm tongue lashed out, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Your right knee was starting to request a reprieve, your left still refusing to straighten. You slinked further into the wall, allowing some of your weight to transfer to the 5’7 goddess attempting to take you back with her to heaven.

    “Ah, Konan. Wait.”

    Konan didn’t hear you, or she ignored you as she continued to explore your body. Your peach blouse drifted to the ground. You bit your lip, your mouth flooding with desire. You opened it (to demand she stop), only a soft whimper escaped instead. She was watching you now, her amber eyes intent on your own, her fingers still dancing across your burning skin. She was smiling, her eyes glowing. A chuckle released you from your bewitched trance. You pushed against her, wobbling for a moment before grabbing desperately for your blouse.

    “Hmm? Good thing I was not included in your bet. You would be down two hundred dollars now,” Konan cackled, her hands dropping to her sides. She walked around you, motioning towards the door on the other side of the room. “You ready to go?”

    “I guess so,” you said, a fresh flush still lighting up your face, your soft pants starting to subside.

    That’s right. You were only just starting this date. It was what was on the other side of that door that you needed to be worried about. ‘Not a ritualistic sacrifice,’ or so you had been told. Konan had told you she was not about that cult life, that she was a Wiccan. Or at least she had Wiccan friends and she was needed for the celebration on the other side of that door. 

    You dragged your feet. You didn’t have much confidence in what was to come. You had finally finished buttoning your shirt when you noticed that Konan had begun to unbutton her pants, her shirt already lying on the ground beside her.

    “Um… Konan? Why are you undressing?”

    “Oh? Didn’t I tell you?” She looked you up and down once more, her eyes sparkling as she grinned up at you. “No need to be shy at this point, right? Clothing is optional.” 


	10. Day Nine - Candy (Itachi)

    “Do you like candy?” 

    “Isn’t it a little late to ask now?” It wasn’t a question but a statement. 

    You looked around the room in awe. There were aisles upon aisles over 10 feet tall in every direction. You had come into what had looked like a small mom-and-pop shop however, once inside, it was more like the Tardis. It was bigger than it appeared. At the front of the store was what appeared to be your more typical candy store; cash registers and bags of candy and chocolate at every turn. As you went down the last aisle there was a door that led to the backroom. You were pretty sure it was the storage room but your companion insisted that this is where all the ‘premium’ candy was kept. 

    The man beside you just stared as you took the image in, your eyes wide as you shook your head. You caught him watching you. You smiled with a raised eyebrow. “Talk about a sweet tooth.” 

    He turned his head towards the ground but stayed silent. His dark eyes were intent on your own. You shifted back and forth waiting for him to say something. The silence dragged on as you both stood in what may very well have been a staring contest before you gave in and looked away. He continued to walk down the aisle. He had a destination in mind. 

    “Not much of a conversationalist, are you? I can dig that. It will be a nice change from some of your friends.” 

    He looked you up and down, not trying to conceal his interest. “You are what Deidara is into?” 

    Your brows lowered. “And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

    “Just an observation,” he answered before continuing around the corner. His hand peeled out motioning for you to follow. “He just surprises me at times.” 

    “Are you trying to start a fight?” 

    “Huh?” He looked confused, his tear troughs deepening before he continued, “But it was a compliment?” 

    “I seriously doubt that,” you muttered under you breath as you were led further into the storage room. You didn’t care what he had said. There were no other people in here - this was clearly not a part of the store. The further you walked through the maze of ‘candyland’, the darker it became, the bright fluorescent lights now replaced with single bulb fixtures. Single bulb fixtures that were getting further and further apart. “Are you sure we're allowed to be here?” 

    “And if we aren’t?” 

    “At this point” - you sighed, following closely behind the man with the black ponytail - “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

    As you rounded the next corner a hand struck the wall a few in front of you, blocking your movement. You bumped into the arm before attempting to back up. A second hand blocked your retreat. You swallowed, trying not to show your shock as you looked up at him. “Did that surprise you?” 

    “No.” The lie was hesitant on your lips. “After the last few-”

    Soft lips met yours. Your eyes widened. You shouldn’t be shocked at this point, yet you were. You had a class with Itachi. He seemed like a serious student, quiet and insightful. He liked to keep his distance. You had never seen him with anyone outside of his weird Akatsuki card club. A few girls would try and sit next to him from time to time, but he wouldn’t respond and he was clearly never interested, yet they persisted. You always assumed he was not interested in girls. Yet here he was with his tongue down your throat. 

    His hands wandered over your skin. A soft gasp escaped as one of his hands made its way up the thin fabric of your shirt before being drowned out with another kiss. His tongue danced with yours as his hands caressed your flesh. His free hand slipped down to your ass, holding it firmly, bringing your hips closer. He pinned your body against his own as he continued to explore. He rocked his body against yours, deepening the kiss before pulling back. 

    If you hadn’t been leaning against the rack behind you, you may not have been standing up straight when he released you. “You are with me right now. Stop mentioning your other dates. I don’t want to hear about them, understood? I’m not interested.” 

    “Okay,” you whispered, the flush on your face burning your skin as you followed behind him in silence as he began to move once more. _What was that?!_

    “They have dango back in the freezer,” he said, a slight skip in his step now as he made his way down the dark corridor. You had reached the end of the warehouse. At least you thought you had. 

    “They have a freezer back here?” It was a serious question. Why was there a freezer in the back of the store in the dark? 

    “Of course,” he shot back at you with a knowing grin. He tapped against the small fogged-up glass of the freezer door. You suppose it was meant to allow people to see what was inside, if it wasn’t running that was. It seemed useless for a freezer. Wouldn’t the window always be fogged up and impossible to see through? “Oh? Are you worried about the cold?”

    “It just seems like a strange place to put it. Are there lights on in there?” 

    “Don’t worry,” he chuckled, his hand slipping around to the small of your back as he led you inside. He brought your hand to his lips, his onyx eyes betraying nothing. “I’ll keep you warm.” 


	11. Day Ten - Forest (Zetsu)

    As soon as it was suggested you knew it was a mistake. You knew you should have said no. Even now you wanted to turn back. Although with how far into the forest you now were, that might not be feasible. You were completely reliant on the man in front of you. Wait. He _had_ been just in front of you. You had been following him. You were _certain_ you had just been following him only moments before. 

    When you came to a stop he was behind you with his hand resting on the small of your back, yet when you turned around to look he was no longer there. You frowned facing forward once more, and there he was in _front_ of you again. With a sigh, you followed behind him as he indicated to continue. 

    “How much further?” 

    He looked over his shoulder, a small smile on his lips. If you could call that a smile. Maybe his muscles had merely twitched. He didn’t answer but he did indicate to follow. 

    “Do you know where you are going?” You asked, flinching at a tree branch that slapped you across the face. “I mean, it’s okay to admit that you’re… lost?”

    He was gone again. You had been right behind him. You hadn’t taken your eyes off him this time, you were sure of it. You shivered as you felt his breath on your neck. Turning your head a few centimeters to the left, you saw him. His green hair caught the few strands of light shimmering down from the full moon. His still eyes just stared, boring into you. One eye was only visible via the shine of the night since he had covered his eyelid in black eyeshadow. The other was easier to see since it had white eyeshadow. 

    “I’m not lost,” he said after what felt like minutes of silence before trotting off once more. 

    You realized you had been holding your breath and released it in a long sigh. “How much longer?” 

    He didn’t respond, just motioned with his hand to follow without turning around. You sighed, your feet moving before you had acknowledged that you would continue. A soft breeze caressed your bare shoulders, creating goosebumps on your arms as you rubbed your hands across your skin. You were wondering if this might be your last day alive when you walked out into a clearing. 

    At first the mist had hidden what was within but as you walked further into the area the white substance seemed to crawl back against the edges of the oval clearing. The mist tinged the forest lining as you continued waking, your eyes wide as you turned around. You wondered if someone had been looking after the area or if animals were what had kept the area trimmed. The glass was long, but not unmanageable. The flowers grew without restriction across the large field, blossoming across every available space.

    “Beautiful.” The soft word lingered like a cloud on your lips as you rubbed your bare arms. 

    “I stumbled across this place a few years ago. You are the first person I have brought here.” 

    You looked up surprised by this confession, a small smile on your lips as you realized how important this place was. “Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

    Zetsu was behind you, his hand on the small of your back once more as he led you to the middle of the clearing. “Well, I didn’t do it for free.” 

    Your eyes snapped up, looking away from the small budding flowers you had been admiring. You shifted back and forth on your feet looking around you, realizing yet again that you were in the middle of nowhere with a complete stranger. “What do you mean?”

    “Tit for tat.” 

    “Tit for tat?”

    _What could he possibly want?_ You turned your head away, trying to hide the heat spreading across your face. You were starting to wonder if for all your bravado and feminist beliefs, you were actually a masochist. Why had you allowed Deidara to drag you into this situation?

    “What do you mean?” The quiet voice that you heard didn't sound like your own. You looked back up at him, your eyes tentative. He wasn’t looking at you, but instead at a long line of grapevines as they twirled and danced in the breeze.

    You shifted back and forth once more, wondering why he didn’t respond. The way he stood in complete stillness caused shivers to dance across your skin… or perhaps it was the cold. 

    “Umm… what do you mean?” You said it a little louder. Maybe he hadn’t heard you the first time. 

    Still he didn’t respond. 

    You walked in front of him, standing toe to toe with narrowed eyes. “Well? What do you mean? Answer me.” 

    “Tit for tat. I want you to do something for me.” 

    You straightened your back and folded your arms over your chest. “And what would that be exactly?”

    “Just take care of Deidara.” He smiled at your disbelief - your arms had fallen to your sides and your mouth was ajar. “He acts tough, but he is a sensitive guy. He really does need someone like you to take care of him. Someone who won’t put up with his shit. He needs you.”

    “I doubt Deidara needs anyone,” you whispered once you had composed yourself. 

    “He needs you.” As if ending the conversation, he turned around and started to walk back the way you had came. He held out a hand. “Shall we go?” 


	12. Day Eleven - Apocalypse (Conclusion)

    “Nom. Nom. This looks great!”

    “Maybe wait until we get back to the table, fatty”

    “I am not fat!”

    “Right, you’re just short.”

    “Fuck you, Hidan! You know, you are not that tall yourself.”

    Hidan laughed as he poked his tongue at the blonde, “Still taller than you.” 

    The two men bickered as they continued to pile food on their plates before joining the rest of the group. Deidara smiled as he sat down across from you. He nudged Konan after she whispered something in his ear. Sasori sat next to Konan, swaying to music only he seemed to hear, ignoring the tension from the other members. 

    Pain had decided to forgo the brunch. Itachi and Kisame were at the table next to yours, they were talking about the time they fought some leaf village. You imagined it was some club from a different school. You were also pretty sure Zetsu said he would be here but you didn’t see him.

    Hidan was staying at the hotel. He had told you this several times, followed by trying to get you to go up and see his room. You thought that maybe some of the others were staying there too since he was not the only one wearing a dressing gown. Kakazu was wearing one in pale blue, while Kisame’s was a light green.

    “So? What do you think?” You could see a slight tremor of movement from the hand that held his fork as Deidara stared up at you with a small smile on his lips.

    “About what?”

    “Burn!” Hidan laughed, patting Deidara on the head.

    “Stop!” He swatted the hand away before turning back to you. “What do you mean about what? About you and me.” 

    You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. When his shoulders curved toward you, slumping along with his head, you couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on your lips. “What about you and me?”

    Hope flickered in Deidara’s eyes as he pushed his egg whites around on his plate with the fork held loosely in his hand. “I think you are warming up to me.”

    “Are you cold?” Konan asked you before unbuttoning her jacket and placing it on your shoulders. She insisted when you tried to resist, her bare arms wrapping around you as she smirked at the blond across the table. “I’ll warm you up.”

    “You’re cold?” You didn’t like the mischievous look Obito was giving you as he continued, “I have a few ways to warm you up.” 

    “Leave her alone, creep,” Hidan chuckled before leaning across the table to grab your hand. “Why don’t you come back to my room so we can both warm up?”

    “Seriously, you guys! Aren't you meant to be my friends?” Deidara stood, ignoring the clanking sounds of utensils falling to the ground. When all he received was a few smirks, some blank stares, and Sasori shrugging with a noncommittal _meh_ sound, Deidara narrowed his eyes. “Fine! A fight to the death!”

    Before the others could agree, which you knew they most certainly would, you returned Konan’s jacket before standing. “Come on Deidara, lets go talk. I’ll be okay. You guys keep eating.”

    Deidara’s broad smile made you falter for a moment before you slid past the row of Akatsuki members, motioning once more for them to sit and enjoy their brunch. You felt someone grab your arse. You didn’t bother to turn to see who it was. Did it even matter at this point?

    You walked out of the buffet area and over to the windows. You looked back towards the table and saw a flurry of heads all flick away as they attempted to pretend they had not just been watching. “Want to walk along here? It’s a beautiful day today.”

    “Not as beautiful as you.” You rolled your eyes as you started to walk ahead. “Hey! Wait for me!” 

    The sun blared through the wall-length windows, brightening the hallway. The gardens were breathless. Flowers and plants were placed with care to provide the best view for both inside and outside strolls. You continued to look out the windows as you heard the pitter patter of Deidara catching up.

    “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

    You gave him a questioning look. “I’m giving _you_ time to say what you couldn’t back at the table. You know? Since we are away from the others?”

    “Ohhh,” he drew out the word, a smirk on his lips. “You wanted to be _alone._ ” 

    Ignoring your confusion, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to a small indented area of the wall opposite the windows. He placed his hands on either side of the wall, holding you in place.

    “What do you think you are doing?”

    “Giving you what you want,” he said, the smirk still in place as he removed one of his hands from the wall to caress your arm. 

    Your eyes narrowed. “Huh?! What I wan-”

    The words were silenced by soft lips. His hand clasped yours while the other circled the small of your back, pulling you closer to his chest as he deepened the kiss. The heat on your face that started from shock spread as you tried to remember what you had been thinking just mere moments before. All you could muster was the realization that the intoxicating, musky smell was coming from Deidara. Before you knew it, your hands were entangled in his hair as soft moans rumbled within your throat.

    Your eyes flew open as you remembered where you were. “We can’t,” you whimpered the short sentence, one hand held out against his chest to separate your bodies and the other still wrapped up in his soft hair to pull him closer. You let your eyelids drift back down.

    He chuckled. His hands snaking under your shirt. One hand caressed your back, while the other slipped under your bra. You gasped but before you could say another word, your tongues decided to dance. At first the dance was cordial, but soon it turned into a scene from an X-rated film as you desperately clung to him.

    One of your legs wrapped around Deidara’s before you regained your senses again. This time you used both hands to push against his chest. “I can’t.”

    “Why?”

    “First of all, we are in public!”

    “And secondly?” He asked, his tongue trailing up your neck. “What else?” 

    “What else? There are so many things wrong with this picture.”

    “And yet I can’t see a single thing wrong with what we are doing,” he said, the smirk on his face was felt rather than seen as he nibbled on your ear, causing a sharp intake of breath.

    “Don’t do that,” you said, the husky voice that you heard not sounding like your own. 

    “So, have you decided?”

    “Decided?” You were trying to stay level headed. You needed to seperate. You needed to keep your foolish body in check. 

    “Yes. Decided.” When you didn’t respond, he continued, “If you wanna be my girl.” 

    “Ha!” That snapped you out of it. “I’ll never be your girl.” 

    “Never?”

    You ignored the mischievous glint in his eye as you swatted his hand away from your thigh. “Not even if it was the end of the world.” 

    “Even if I was the last guy on earth, huh?” He chuckled, his hand back on your thigh, tiptoeing the line between your skirt and underwear.

    “Even if it was total oblivion.”

    “Like an apocalypse? Even then?” 

    “Even then,” you said, ignoring the sounds building within your throat that wanted to escape your lips as your neck slipped to the side and offered more skin to him. “Even then.”

    Warm lips massaged your neck as Deidara’s fingers travelled across your bare skin. Your toes curled as you released the trapped sounds within you, grabbing his hair tight within your grasp. Your hips swayed against Deidara as you let go of your pride. You wanted him and you knew he wanted you. You pulled his face off your neck before licking and biting his lips. 

    “Ahem.” The sound broke the spell as your lowered lashes widened, staring up at the distraction. 

    Hidan was grinning down at you. He was inside the small ‘hidden’ area of the wall with you. Behind him you could see Sasori’s red hair and you could make out Konan’s voice as she mumbled something. You were sure more of them were just outside your line of sight.

    You pushed against Deidara but he wouldn't budge. “Move.”

    “You heard the lady.” He turned to Hidan. “Leave.”

    Hidan just smirked down at you with obvious anticipation. You rolled your eyes before looking away in an attempt to hide the red tinge sweeping your face.

    “I can see we aren’t going to get any privacy here. Come up to my room,” he said as he pulled out a keycard from the back pocket of his jeans.

    You mouth was ajar, your eyes widening. “What? You brought a room too?!” 

    “You never know when you might have to ride out the apocalypse together.” 


End file.
